A broadcast network uses the Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream (MPEG-2 TS) for delivering multimedia content according to the related art. The MPEG-2 TS is used as a representative transmission technique for delivering a bit stream in which a plurality of broadcast programs (a plurality of encoded video bit streams) can be transmitted without having an error. For example, the MPEG-2 TS is appropriate for digital TV broadcasting, or the like, in the multimedia era.
FIG. 1 illustrates a layer structure for supporting the MPEG-2 TS according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the layer for supporting the MPEG-2 TS includes a media coding layer 110, a sync layer 120, a delivery layer 130, a network layer 140, a data link layer 150, and a physical layer 160.
The media coding layer 110 and the sync layer 120 are formed of a format which is easily usable as a basic unit of recording or transmission of media data. Further, the delivery layer 130, the network layer 140, the data link layer 150, and the physical layer 160 record a data block (for example, “AU”) configured by the sync layer 120 in a recording medium or configure a multimedia frame for transmission. The configured multimedia frame is delivered to a subscriber's terminal, or the like, through a predetermined network.
The sync layer 120 is composed of a fragment block 122 and an access unit 124, and the delivery layer 130 is composed of an MPEG-2 TS/MP4 132, an RTP/HTTP 134, and a UDP/TCP 136.
However, the MPEG-2 TS has several limits in supporting a multimedia service. That is, the MPEG-2 TS has the limitations of unidirectional communication, non-efficiency in transmission due to a fixed frame size, and a generation of an unnecessary overhead while delivering data by using a transmission protocol and an Internet Protocol (IP) specialized to an audio/video.
The MPEG newly suggests the MPEG Media Transport (MMT) standard as one of the multimedia transmission techniques for supporting the multimedia service based on the MPEG technique. The MMT standard is suggested by the MPEG in order to overcome the limits of the MPEG-2 TS.
The MMT standard may be applied in order to efficiently deliver hybrid contents through heterogeneous networks. Here, the hybrid contents refer to a set of contents having combined multimedia elements, such as a video/audio/application, or the like. The heterogeneous network means a network in which a broadcast network, a communication network, or the like, are mixed.
In addition, the MMT standard defines a transmission technique more friendly to the Internet Protocol (IP) which serves as a basic technique for transmitting the multimedia.
The MMT standard typically proves to be an efficient MPEG transmission technique in a multimedia service environment, varying based on the IP; continuous research and standardization thereof have progressed.
The MMT standard requires a preparation of a method of providing an efficient MPEG transmission technique in a recent multimedia service environment aiming to provide a hybrid network and hybrid contents.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for configuring a control message to be used in a broadcast system that supports an IP-based multimedia service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.